¿Por qué?
by FiraLili
Summary: Porque no podemos estar juntos... pero "¿Quién no ha intentado ir en contra del destino por lo menos unos minutos?" -Porque... te necesito. -Feliz Navidad... Draco.


**Hola! Quiero dejarles este pequeño escrito que he hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no pertenece, sino a JK n.n**

_**¿Por qué?**_

-¡No!

Hermione cerró los ojos al momento en que Ron deposito un ingrediente a la poción que no requería ¿el resultado?

-¡Ronald Weasley castigo, le espero mañana a las 8 en mi despacho!

-Pe-pero mañana es Navidad- la mirada despectiva y furiosa de Snape dejo sin palabras al pelirrojo.

Un castigo nada alentador y en Navidad pero ¿Por qué tenían clases si estas habían concluido hace una semana? Sencillo, ya que por una broma Snape alargo las clases de los de quinto hasta el 24, si, una cruel Noche buena.

-Señorita Granger, póngase con el señor Malfoy mientras Potter lleva a Weasley a la enfermería- al ver que ninguno se movía- ¡Muévanse!

Harry miro a su amiga quien con el ceño fruncido pero con resignación recogía sus cosas, bueno las que sobrevivieron a la explosión de la poción para ir a situarse al lado del némesis declarado de su mejor amigo.

Draco Malfoy.

-Hola sabelotodo, ¿triste incidente?- ella decidió ignorarlo porque sabía que si le contestaba de vuelta solo acabarían gritándose o peor aún como Ron- ¿no contestas?

-Malfoy limítate a hablarme solo si es necesario- la castaña movía rápidamente las manos cortando los ingredientes necesarios para terminar la poción y retirarse a ver a sus amigos.

El rubio miraba a su pareja de trabajo en detalle. Sus movimientos eran rápidos pero seguros y acertados, al parecer tenía prisa en terminar para ver a esos dos, algo en ese pensamiento no le agrado.

-Malfoy… ¡Malfoy!- la muñeca de este fue atrapada por una mano más pequeña y delicada.

Algo dentro de él se estremeció y acelero al sentir ese dulce agarre, con un movimiento brusco se soltó sobresaltando a la castaña que le miro primeramente con sorpresa para después fruncir el ceño y morderse su labio inferior.

-No me vuelvas a tocar- fue el grosero susurro brindado por el rubio.

-No te preocupes- replico ella con su ira mal reprimida- la próxima vez dejare que la poción explote sobre tu estúpido ego, que bien lo necesita.

Si, Hermione Granger había evitado que otro accidente ocurriese de nuevo pero al parecer a su compañero le repugnaba que le tocase ¿Por qué? Oh sí, porque ella no tenía sangre puro como la que corría en las venas de él.

Malfoy miro de nuevo a su compañera al comprender que si no fuese por ella ahora podría estar con la comadreja esa. Oh sí, él odiaba estar en deuda con alguien y más si alguien era la insufrible sabelotodo Granger.

La campana sonó al momento de que ella metía al caldero el último ingrediente, un suspiro escapo de sus labios al saber que pudo terminar la tarea.

-¡Bien, tomen una muestra de su… poción- miro con malicia el caldero de Neville, el cual solo gimoteo al ver los ojos de su profesor en su tarea- en un frasco y tráigamelo!

Hermione tomo una muestra rápida, y escribió su nombre y el de su compañero pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarse, el frasco le fue arrebatado de sus manos, miro con reproche al causante.

-No me mires así, Granger- le ¿ordeno?- yo le entregare esto al profesor, tú puedes ir con esos a los que llamas _amigos_.

Hermione dudo pero no tenía ánimos de discutir así que recogió sus cosas y metiéndolas en su mochila salió corriendo del aula con el único objetivo de saber si Ron estaba bien. El Slytherin torció su boca para luego mirar los finos trazos que la castaña había trazado en el frasco _Malfoy_ y _Granger_.

-Después de todo, no se escucha nada mal- esas palabras que salieron inconscientes de su boca, le sorprendieron que casi deja caer su trabajo- que demonios estoy pensando.

Enfadado consigo mismo entrego lo que debía y salió notablemente molesto.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione sonreía mientras caminaba con sus dos mejores amigos rumbo a su sala común, sin embargo muchos dicen que no te distraigas cuando caminas que puedes tropezar… aunque en esta ocasión no fue por descuido sino por una artimaña.

La castaña fue empujada _sin querer_ ocasionando que esta tropezara con sus pies, hubiese caído de no ser por unos brazos que le tomaron de la cintura impidiéndolo. Unos ojos grises captaron la escena.

-¿Estás bien?- esa voz le era desconocida, por lo que Hermione se soltó rápidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sí, estoy bien, muchas gracias- al momento de querer dar un paso para alejarse e ir con sus amigos que le esperaban impacientes, una barrera invisible le hizo dar varios pasos hacia atrás- ¡¿Pero qué?

Con confusión intento buscar la causa de esa barrera, una cuantas risas le dieron la pauta para saber qué era lo que había pasado.

-No por favor, no por favor- rezaba mientras alzaba la mirada para encontrarse al causante de su aprisionamiento invisible.

Un muérdago.

Las risitas bochornosas iban y venía, aunque igual había uno que otro silbido. La castaña se encontraba en un estado de estupor mirando las caras de sus amigos que se encontraban igual o peor que ella, suspiro no había nada que hacer pues sabía cómo funcionaban eso muérdagos, no los dejaría salir hasta que ellos se…

-¿Nos besamos?- Hermione se sobresaltó, girándose levemente enfrento a la persona con quien cayó en esa vieja tradición.

Era alto, esbelto con una sonrisa que se le hizo de mal gusto y de ojos brillantes celestes, con un toque de perversión que no le agrado nada. Ella trago saliva, no quería hacerlo de ningún modo quería hacerlo pero… era la única forma de salir.

Un grito le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, miro a donde todos tenia puesta sus miradas, asustada dio un paso atrás antes de que el muérdago cayera incinerado. Un brazo le sujeto con fuerza, con una leve caricia ya estaba en brazos de alguien.

El rubio quien había creado la artimaña para poder besarse con la prefecta, se quedó paralizado por el miedo al ver quien la tenía en brazos.

-Te quedaras ahí o te largaras de una buena vez- esa forma de hablar, ella la conocía muy bien.

-¡Malfoy!

Él le miro con una sonrisa de lado, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la prefecta.

-¡¿Qué demonios miran, lárguense?- nadie se atrevió a ignorar una orden directa del príncipe de la serpientes, a excepción de dos.

Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

Quienes se acercaron rápidamente al Slytherin, con varitas en mano.

-¡Aléjate de ella, Malfoy!

Hermione se interpuso ante el asombro de ellos.

-¿Hermione?

-Chicos dejadme a solas con él- eso les hizo abrir los ojos y mirar a su amiga como si hubiese enloquecido, o como si hubiesen visto de nuevo a Fluffy.

-Acaso estás loca- la voz de Ron, hizo que ella le mirase de mala forma- ¿Cómo demonios quieres que te dejemos con ese niño sangre pura, hurón saltador?

Ese mote no agrado nada al rubio que con un rápido movimiento ya tenía su varita apuntando directamente a la cara del pelirrojo, que se había quedado sorprendido ante tal rapidez.

-Vuelve a llamarme así, y tu familia se queda sin una boca menos que alimentar… aunque pensándolo mejor eso les beneficiaria- la cara de Ron se puso al tono de su cabello.

-¡BASTA!- la voz de Harry puso pausa a la pelea que presentía no muy lejos- Ron vámonos.

-¡¿QUÉ?- su amigo le miro con incredulidad- No estarás hablando enserio ¿o sí?

Ignoro olímpicamente a su amigo que le gritaba a media voz para dirigirse a su amiga.

-Te doy 10 minutos, si no regresas a la sala común ese lapso saldremos a buscarte- ella asintió lentamente por el tono tan serio que estaba usando su amigo.

El pasillo quedo solitario al dejarse oír las quejas y protestas del pelirrojo. Hermione respiro hondo antes de enfrentarse a Malfoy.

-¿Bien por qué lo hiciste?

-Sólo no quiero deberte nada, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

-¿Ilusionarme? Cuanto ego tienes- ella se estaba molestando, solo quería saber el porqué de su ayuda- además ¿Por qué crees que no quería seguir la tradición?

Eso dejo sin habla al rubio que le miro desconcertado antes de volver a poner su máscara de indiferencia.

-¿Querías besar a un extraño? ¿Tan desesperada estas?

-¿O sería mejor decir que tan desesperado estas para que no me besaran?

La paciencia de él desapareció. La castaña se vio atrapada entre los brazos fibrosos de su ¿némesis?

-Mira Granger si yo quisiera besarte, no haría esas artimañas que usan los desesperados como ese tipo- el aliento cálido de él, la estremecía mientras intentaba apartarse- yo solo te besaría- el pecho de la Hermione estaba acelerado, sus mejillas sonrojadas mucho más que antes- _Hermione_.

Sin dejarla reaccionar para atinar a contraatacar, la beso. Con desesperación y anhelo pues aun que lo hubiese ocultado así mismo desde hace tiempo ella le atraía, ya no le importaba si era una sangre sucia, que fuera Granger la sabelotodo Granger o que fuera una de las integrantes del trio dorado. Eso no le importaba… ya no.

-Ma-Malfoy- la castaña se separó con dificultad, con su respiración agitada- ¿Qué… hmmm?

La pregunta no pudo ser completada porque los labios de él, volvieron a tomar posesión de los suyos. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, ella estaba perpleja.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Todavía lo preguntas?- se acercó al oído de su interlocutora- porque… te necesito.

Esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de ella.

-Yo…

-No Hermione, será mejor que me contestes- se alejó de ella- porque de ahora en adelante, estaremos en bandos contrarios, así que… ¡Feliz Navidad! Porque tal vez no pueda deseártelo mañana.

-Malfoy…

-No te dañes- le detuvo antes de que pudiera decir algo más- y vete que ya han pasado 10 minutos.

Ella no entendía en verdad no entendía ¿Qué había sido eso? Su corazón aun palpitaba con fuerza y sentía sus mejillas calientes.

-Draco… Feliz Navidad…

_El amor no siempre triunfa pero ¿Quién no ha intentado ir contra su destino, aunque sea por unos minutos?_

Bien las fechas navideñas me agarraron en un momento de inspiración, espero no me maten. Y si hay alguna interesada, tengo en mente un FF "El comienzo del fin" que espero comenzar dentro de unos días pero por si quieren tener una referencia de lo que puede pasar les he prepara un video, disfrútenlo y espero sus comentarios, para ver si realizo este proyecto.

http: /www. youtube. com/ watch? v=Ewsg07 d_dGg

Solo unan espacios.

Se despide FiraLili.


End file.
